With You Always
by Heart of a Dixon
Summary: A story about the movie Sand. Tyler and Kit Briggs, twins who just lost their mother, move to the town by the beach where their mother grew up. Kit and Ty have no problem at all warming up to siblings Jack and Sandy. But when their father, Gus Briggs, comes into town with their rowdy half-brothers and a coke-addicted "uncle" how will they protect the people they love?
1. Twins In Black

******I own nothing but my OC, Kit! **

* * *

><p>KIT'S POV:<p>

When my brother and I were little, out mother would take us out to play on the beach where she grew up. We would run along the sandy beach in our swimsuits and laugh, splashing in the water at each other as the sun sunk lower and lower. We didn't have a care in the world. We had everything we could ever want on that beach. Our mother would call us over to the blanket she had lain out over the hot sand and we would all sit down to munch on fruit slices and sip from juice boxes. Tyler would always pick up the camera and snap shots of my mother and I. It was memories like those that I remembered on days like this…

I stared dismally at the ground in front of my mother's grave as did my twin brother Tyler beside me. She was there now. Or at least her body was.

My black dress was making the sun that beat down from above even hotter, but I didn't care. Nor did I care that Tyler and I were the only ones other than the pastor that were still standing by her grave and our father, our uncle Teddy (he wasn't actually our uncle, just close friends with our father), and our half-brothers Barker and Hardy were waiting impatiently by the car.

It was the first time in 20 years that I had seen my father or brothers or uncle. But I didn't care much to make up for the lost time.

I knew Ty and I were both thinking the same thing. She didn't deserve to die. She was the last person in the world that did. _Marina Tyler Briggs Gifted artist, devoted friend, loving mother 1951- 1996_ Those words would be burned into my mind as a painful reminder of her. Along with the memories of the three of us dancing along the shoreline as we laughed and the smell of the ocean filled our nostrils.

The car horn honked loudly. Tyler closed his eyes and I sighed, bowing my head further. Damnit, dad… We both looked over. Gus Briggs was probably one of the most intimidating men I had ever seen. He looked more like he belonged in the army than at a funeral, mourning for the dead. "C'mon, Ty, Kit. Lets go."

We only stared at him until he walked around the car to get in on the drivers side. Then I bent down to place a red rose at the foot of our mother's headstone. Tyler placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and we went to the car.

Though we were twins, we were absolutely nothing alike. For starters, Tyler is a boy and I am a girl. Tyler inherited our mother's deep blond hair, something I had always been jealous of and I had picked up our father's once dark hair. Also, Tyler had gotten our mother's green eyes. Some of our mother's green had shown itself in small flecks in my brown eyes, making them hazel. "Like the sand," she would always tell me.

We sat in a booth in some diner dad had taken us to. I sat on the outer edge in the seat with Teddy and dad, but I was sitting beside Teddy. He seemed the nicer of the two.

"Been coming to this dumb ass place for I don't know how long," dad started, staring in disgust at the food on his plate. "You'd think they'd figure this food out. Steaks well-done, the French fries are rare."

"Well, stop coming, man," Teddy reasoned.

"Exactly," Hardy agreed.

"Hey, look at this," dad said, pointing out of the window at a red car with "just married" written on the windshield in white paint. The man was coming around the hood of the car to open the door for his new bride.

"Idiot," someone breathed. I thought it might've been Barker.

"Here comes the bride," Teddy said, watching as a woman with blond hair put into a bun crawled out of the passenger's seat. "Woah," Teddy muttered.

"Fuck," Hardy said, nudging Barker.

"He really fucked up," dad said.

I didn't see how. She was a very attractive woman and they both seemed very happy to be together.

I could sense something very insulting about to be said from the men I was supposedly related to, but hadn't seen since I was an infant. So I stood and walked out of the diner.

Not so long afterwards, Tyler joined me, a slightly pissed off look on his face. "Un-fucking-believable," Tyler muttered, pulling me with him to the car.

"They chased them out huh?" I asked, eyeing the newly weds climbing huffily back into their getaway vehicle.

Tyler nodded. "I cant believe we're related to them."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it! Review please! :) <strong>


	2. To Home

KIT'S POV:

We all made our way over to the office where we would be sorting out all of our mother's affairs. Leonard F. Vincent was the attorney who would be telling us what she left to us. We left Teddy, Barker, and Hardy outside but they were probably just snorting cocaine.

"That was a very nice service today," Leonard said, pushing his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose. "Tyler, Kit, I just want to tell you two that… Your momma was the loveliest, sweetest woman that this town's ever seen. And she's gonna be dearly missed."

Dad leaned back in his chair beside me. "Lets just get over with, Leo, what do ya say?"

I squelched the urge to roll my eyes. Ty didn't.

"Alright, Gus," Leonard said, leaning forward over a few papers. "Lets see here. Marina's estate consists of the house, about six thousand dollars in cash and securities, the white 1972 Ford LTD, and her personal effects. All of which she left to Tyler and Kit to be divided evenly."

Dad's eyes grew large. "What? How could that be?"

Well you left her with two twin infants while you went off on the road without so much as a goodbye you drunk druggie maggot of a man.

"How could it be?" Leonard asked, incredulous. "Gus, you left Marina over twenty years ago when these two were just babies. I mean, I don't understand why you're surprised."

When my dad wasn't looking, I mouthed Leonard a thank you.

"What are you talking about, Leo?"

Oh so you just forgot about leaving her and your two month-old children behind? Must have a selective memory…old douche bag…

"I loved Marina very much."

"Yeah you sure showed that when you left us all to fend for ourselves," I muttered.

He chose to ignore me.

"Listen, dad," Ty spoke up. "All I want is mom's car, her guitar, and the pictures, the photo albums. You can have everything else. Unless theres something Kit wants." He looked at me.

I thought about it. "Her poem books and the teddy bear. Everything else… Dad can have." I didn't look at him. I knew he didn't deserve any of it, but maybe if he took the money and the house, he would get out of mine and Tyler's lives.

"Well thank you, son, and Kit, that's very nice of you."

Leonard cleared his throat. "Are you two sure about this?"

I nodded. "Yeah," Tyler said quietly.

"Alright," Leonard said, leaning back. "All I can say is, you're definitely your mother's children. And I wish you both well." He stood and shook our hands before we left the building.

Tyler spent his night at the local bar, drinking his sorrows away while I got to sit around and listen to Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum argue over who was more of a ladies' man.

That night I had a dream about mom. It was pretty much just me replaying my memories of me, mom and Tyler on the beach in the town where our mother was born and raised.

I was woken early the next morning by Tyler. "Grab your stuff. We're heading out." I already knew where he intended to go; it had been my idea to head back to our real home. Not this shit hole in Barstow. But the coast. The beach. The place our mother would have wanted us to go.

I packed everything and Ty and I loaded up the car.

Just when we were about to pull away, dad walked out of the house in a white tank top and blue boxers. He walked to the side of the car and looked down at us with disappointment. "You cant just take off like this. Your mother wouldn't've wanted it this way."

I rolled my eyes and Tyler nodded, "Bye dad."

Then we drove away, heading back to the beach. To the coast. To home.


	3. The Rock

KIT'S POV:

It was a long drive to the beach. A long drive filled with a depressing silence (one that normally would have been filled with sibling squabbling), crappy radio music, and the heat of the sun. But I didn't mind so much when I thought about where we were going.

"I miss mom, Ty," I muttered, hoping he heard me over the sound of Michael Bolton wailing Love is a Wonderful Thing out of the car's stereo system.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and heaved a sigh. "Me too, Kitty."

I made a face at the nickname he had given me when we were 8. I had hated it then and I hated it now. But he didn't seem to tease me as heartily as he used to. Mom's death was having a big effect on us both.

We turned a corner, revealing the bluest of waves. I laid a hand on Ty's arm and looked out of the window. "Tyler," I breathed. "We're here."

He grinned and began to pull over out by the sand. We both got out of the car and started walking along the sand.

I grabbed Tyler's shoulder and pointed across the beach at something large and black that pointed up familiarly out of the sand. "It's the rock!" I said, smiling.

That rock was like our site. Tyler used to climb up on it when mom would take us down here. He was always very protective of it. "No, you cant come up here, too!" he would shout down after he had climbed to the top.

"Tyler, be nice to your sister," our mother would insist calmly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I stuck my tongue up at him and crossed my arms but didn't climb up after him. Knowing I wasn't welcome on that rock by my own twin brother had made me not so fond of climbing it anymore.

He started to climb up it again. I looked up at him.

"Are you going to come up?" he asked, looking down.

The fact that he was now asking me must've meant he remembered what mom had said that day. And he was taking those words to heart. But we both needed some time alone and this was his spot.

So I shook my head and said, "No, I think I'm going to walk up the beach a little."

He nodded down at me and I started walking, kicking my shoes off by the rock so I could feel the warm sand between my toes.

TYLER'S POV:

I watched the sun sink lower and lower beyond the horizon from the highest point of my rock as Kit walked away.

"Be nice to your sister," mom had told me that day so many years ago. Kit had stuck her tongue out at me, her dark pigtails sopping wet and I stuck mine back out at her when her back was turned.

I had offered to let her come up, trying to be nice like my mother had told me to be, but she had declined, obviously sensing a private moment between me and my piece of sediment.

"Hey! Hey!" someone down by the bottom of the rock called up to me.

I looked down. A man about my age was standing there, looking up at me with a hand cupped around his eyes, shielding them from the sun. He had blond hair and was wearing a scuba suit. Other than that, I couldn't tell much.

"You're on private property," he called up.

"Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're getting mean high tide lines right here which means you're trespassing right now."

I looked at my hands in confusion. "I've been playing on this rock since I was a kid, so I thought-"

"What, you're from here?"

I shrugged. "Well, my mom was."

"Was she born here?" he asked, squinting up at me.

I nodded. "Uh huh."

"Yeah? What's her name?"

"Marina Tyler."

"Tyler," the man mused, looking around. "Oh you mean the family that owns the apple orchard."

"They used to. They don't anymore."

He nodded. "Huh… I'm Jack." He waved.

I nodded down to him. "I'm Tyler."

"Named after your mom, huh?" he asked. I was expecting to get made fun of, but my mom had just died and that would have pissed me off quicker than anything.

But I hesitantly nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah, me too," Jack said. "Alright." He gave a wave and walked away.

I grinned. Kit would've liked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone is actually reading this?! Say whaaaa? :O THANK YOU! :)<strong>


	4. 45 in54, 59 in 50, 3Mexicans 15 Germans

KIT'S POV:

As we left the beach in search of a cheap motel to stay the night at, Tyler told me about the guy, Jack, who he met.

"Oooh, Tyler, sounds like you're in looooove," I snickered.

He gave me an unimpressed look and started the car. "I'm telling you, Kit, he was your kind of guy."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you mean, my kind of guy?"

He chuckled. "I'm your twin, I know the entire time he was standing there you would've been thinking," he switched to a terrible attempt at a high-pitched girl's voice. "Oh, Jack, you're so cute, Jack!"

I smacked him playfully on the arm as we pulled up to a motel. "Oh shut up. I don't even sound like that."

"My ass you don't," he mumbled, getting out of the car.

I sat outside the room where the owners were and Tyler went in to talk to them. They were having some kind of an argument over where she clipped her toenails and something about the man's cereal, but eventually Tyler got their attention.

"Excuse me, umm- sorry. I was- I was wondering if I could get a room for tonight. For me and my sister."

"Sure," the woman said. "Kirby, get them a room."

Soon a fight broke out between the two over who would show us to our room. The man lost.

"Come on, this ways quicker," Kirby said, leading Tyler and I through the room to a window where we all crawled out. He started to ramble on, giving Tyler advice. The moral of his speech was not to get married.

After a painfully long talk with the fat, balding man, we ended up at our room.

Tyler toyed around with mom's guitar for most of the night as he slumped in the bed and I sat in a chair by the window, reading mom's poems.

She was an amazing poet and when I was little, she used to try and teach me how to write them. I had a couple still jotted down in some notebook or another, but these ones were more special. Mom had written them personally.

A lot of them were about me and Tyler. Some were of just Tyler, some were of just me, and some were of the both of us. Her angel and her daredevil, she called us.

When I woke up the next morning, Tyler had already been up for a while, having a pep-talk with Kirby by the pool. When I came out, he looked relieved and dragged me to the car. "Thank you, Jesus," he whispered.

"Remember," Kirby called after us. "54 in a 45, 59 in a 50, three Mexicans and one and a half Germans!"

Tyler groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Tyler sighed, shaking his head.

I narrowed my eyes curiously and climbed into the car. We were heading back to the beach.

Soon enough we were both going to have to get jobs so we could start looking for a house and buying stuff we needed…like food. For now, we had enough to get by on. But employment was a definite path in our near future.

We were walking along the beach, talking about mom when we walked past a group of four guys sitting in lawn chairs.

"Uh oh, Tyler," I whispered quietly. "Is one of them your prince charming?" I hadn't looked at any of them yet, so I hadn't yet matched any of them to Tyler's description of this Jack fellow.

"Hey, Ty," one of the guys called.

Tyler looked up as did I. "Hey," Tyler said back, walking over to the guy. I followed after him.

This must've been Jack. The bright blond hair was a dead giveaway. He had crystal blue eyes deeper than I thought I had ever seen them and there was a small mole on the corner of his mouth.

"Jack, right?" Tyler asked, as if he had forgotten the guy's name.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Hey, sorry about hassling you yesterday."

"Hey, forget it man. I probably would've done the same if it was me."

Jack shook his head. "Nah, it was lame. Sorry." He turned his head down the row of men and said, "Guys, this is Ty. Ty, this is Max, Andy, and Trip."

"How you doing?" Tyler asked, politely nodding a head at the guys.

Jack looked at me then. "And who is this? Girlfriend, Ty?"

Tyler and I both made a disgusted face. I wrapped an arm around Tyler's shoulders, though he was way taller than me. "Twin sister."

Jack's eyes widened. "You don't look like twins."

I shrugged. "Well, he can be a bit of a girl, sometimes."

Tyler rolled his eyes and the guys chuckled.

"Well, what's your name?" Jack asked, leaning forward a little.

"Kit," I said, holding my hand out.

He shook it. "Jack."

I nodded. "So I've heard."

"Where you guys from, man?" the kid named Andy asked.

Tyler crossed his arms. "Just outside Barstow."

"Where the hell is Barstow?" Max asked.

I smirked.

"Its on the way to Vegas, chuck-butt, where the hell do you think it is?" Andy said, squinting at his friend.

I smiled wider.

"Hey, uh, you guys wouldn't know where we could find some work around here, would you?" Tyler asked.

"I haven't heard anything lately," Max said, shaking his head.

"Have you ever actually had a job, Max?" Trip asked, gazing skeptically at his friend. Everyone chuckled. Trip turned back to us. "You into handyman shit?"

Ty nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"You might wanna try old lady Higgins. I was supposed to do some stuff at her place, but uh-"

"Yeah," Jack interrupted. "she's got a house up on the bluff. Big white electrical fence, you cant miss it."

"Thanks, I'll check it out."

"Tell her you're a friend of ours," Max said.

Trip chuckled. "A lot of good that'll do."

"And for the lady," Jack said. "Maybe they're opening at the Tango Lei for a bartender. You into that?"

I shrugged. "I've never really bartended full time. I mean I've done it a couple times at college but never as work."

He waved a hand. "Ah its easy. Tell you what, even if you don't want the job, come by there later. We'll buy you guys a drink."

I looked up at Tyler. He nodded. "Thanks. We just might do that."

"Good meeting you guys," I said, waving at them as Tyler and I turned to leave.

Jack gave a small salute with his eyes locked on mine and I felt myself smile smugly as I walked away. Ty was right. Jack was my kind of guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys! :D <strong>


End file.
